


U Lydii na imprezie

by cocoslash



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 10:51:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1855351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cocoslash/pseuds/cocoslash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: "Misie polarne są leworęczne"</p>
            </blockquote>





	U Lydii na imprezie

Imprezy Lydii Martin były ważnym wydarzeniem wśród młodzieży Beacon Hills i charakteryzowały się świetną organizacją oraz rozmachem. Nie inaczej było tym razem.   
  
Scott wygrywał ze wszystkimi w piwnego ping-ponga, a Allison raz za razem celowała w środek tarczy do Darta.   
  
_Cholerna superpara_ , pomyślał Stiles, _wilkołak z regenerującą się wątrobą i wyszkolona łuczniczka. Kto ma z nimi szanse?_  
  
Jego otumaniony alkoholem mózg podpowiedział mu, że przecież jak na zwykłego człowieka radzi sobie z nadprzyrodzonymi rzeczami wyśmienicie, dlatego podszedł do Allison i wyzwał na pojedynek.   
  
Panna Argent bezproblemowo zdobyła maksymalną ilość punktów. Uśmiech nie schodził jej z twarzy.   
  
Stiles nie miał zamiaru być gorszy. Chwycił za kolorowe lotki, skupił się i wycelował… prosto w ramie jakiegoś chłopaka.   
  
Po rezydencji rozniósł się krzyk.   
  
— Co ty robisz, Stiles?! — syknęła Allison. — Dlaczego rzucałeś lewą ręką?   
  
Stiles spojrzał na koleżankę jak na głupią.   
  
— No przecież niedźwiedzie polarne są leworęczne — powiedział, prezentując dumnie futerkowy biały kostium halloweenowy.


End file.
